Modern warships use multi-cell munitions launchers (MCL), such as the U.S. Navy's Vertical Launch System (VSL), as their primary offensive and defensive weapons. In order to reduce the high cost associated with MCL-related modifications, munitions launching systems have become increasingly integrated and reconfigurable. Adaptable launch systems (ALS), such as those described in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2009/0126556, allow existing MCLs to be quickly reconfigured to accept a wide range of “All Up Round” (AUR) missiles and munitions, thus eliminating the need for costly MCL canister development and retrofitting.
A key component of an ALS is the munitions adapter. The munitions adapter is the primary physical support and shock isolating structure for a variety of missiles and munitions launchable from these systems. Accordingly, adapter design characteristics include shock isolation, high heat resistance, adequate gas management characteristics, and access to the underside of the munitions mounted thereto. Many of these factors become even more important in the event of a restrained firing (e.g. failure of a missile to leave its firing canister despite the ignition of its motor).
Current munitions adapters comprise complex, costly assemblies that utilize shock isolators such as coil springs and/or tubular shock absorbers. These arrangements provide limited shock isolation in space-constrained environments with reduced underside access to the munitions. These arrangements also tend to obstruct the flow of rocket motor gases during a restrained firing, thereby creating a significant risk of damage to the launchers and related hardware, as well as physical damage to items in close proximity to misfiring missiles. Moreover, maintenance and repair operations are hindered in that it is difficult and time consuming to change out assemblies in the event of damage, or as part of a changeover in the munitions-type being used.
Designs offering improved rocket gas flow, dynamic shock isolation, underside access and support, as well as substantially reduced costs, complexity, and replacement time are desirable.